


Bloodlust

by Ebony_assassin1



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Injury, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebony_assassin1/pseuds/Ebony_assassin1
Summary: Mishina doesn't know why she decided to become a Hunter. She knew the test would be hard, strenuous, and dangerous, but she didn't know what kind of people she would meet. She didn't know she would meet her two new best friends. She didn't know she would meet a psychotic jester. She didn't know that the hunter exams would lead her into an adventure that's deadlier than she could ever dream.Hey guys! I've ultimately decided to discontinue this fic and start on another Hisoka x Oc fic due to the fact that I'm not satisfied with the way this story is going. I've thought about it and I feel like I have to many inconsistencies in the story and some things are just over the top. All in all I dont feel like I've written it to the best of my ability. See you guys in the new one though!
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna say now, there is no set date for when I will update. I may stop updating randomly, idk. I do know that as of now I'm just doing this for practice in writing. This is being done during the school year so that leaves even less time for me. I do know that the more support I get, the more I will wanna update. And I'm not just saying that for clout. I wrote this cause I couldn't find any decent HisokaXOC fics so I decided to make my own. Also I'm not gonna follow the dialogue word for word, I'm not gonna do the story to a T, I will loosely follow the HxH story but with my own touch.

It was dark and the place smelled like straight ass to her. For such a renowned organization, why did the exam have to take place in such a dank hole? At this rate her entire outfit would smell. Thankfully it was just an old black tank top and shorts with tights underneath. Nothing to fancy. 

"Welcome to the Hunter Exams! You will be applicant 136. Please wait here for the exam to begin." A little pea man gave her a badge with her number on it and walked away. He was wearing a tuxedo and was rather cute. But he was the only one around that was cute. Everyone else that was standing around had looks of determination or bloodlust. She would be lying if she said it wasn't a little intimidating. 

She found a corner to sit in and pulled a book out of her backpack. She began to read, with the occasional blow to move her short blue hair from her eyes, while more people arrived. It was very quiet in the tunnel, until a large, fat man approached her. 

"Hi there. You looked a little lonely so I thought I would come talk to you." He sat next to her but she kept her nose in her book. "What's your name?" He probed again. 

"Mishina." She didn't bother to raise her head as she spoke. 

"Well, Mishina, do you want a soda?" He held a drink out to her and she just looked at it. 

"Nope. I'm good." She went back to her book and he was quiet for a while.

"My name is Tonpa."

"I didn't ask." She remarked. This man wouldn't take the hint that she was basically screaming at him. 

"Oh I know. I just wanted you to be aware. Doesn't hurt to have friends." She could tell he was biting back anger.

"I'm good. Go try to crush another rookie." She tried to nuzzle deeper into her book but she could practically hear his shock.

"How did you-?" He stuttered out. 

"I had my suspicions, but when you said Tonpa, I knew. I've done my research on the exams." His face turned red and he got up. 

"You aren't doing very good in the way of impressions friend. I'll make sure that you don't make it far." She chuckled to herself as he began to walk away. 

"In this competition, friends like you are the least of my worries." Something snapped and she closed her book and stood up. "I could never work with someone who needs to be carried through the exam. This is what, number 40 for you?" He stopped and clenched his fists. 

"You think you're all that don't you wench?" He turned towards her. "You won't make it past that gate!" He lunged for her and she quickly dodged. Everyone was watching them at this point. After all, it was the only entertainment in this place. He was slow and careless, anyone could see that. 

"Maybe," she stopped and looked at him with a cold smile, "I will crush the rookie crusher." Suddenly Mishina appeared behind him and wrapped an arm around Tonpa's throat. She began to squeeze the life from him. 

At this point everyone had formed a circle around the two and all eyes were on them. Tonpa was gasping for breath he couldn't get and Mishina had her arm around his throat while smirking. It wasn't until Tonpa passed out that Mishina realized what she was doing and let him go. He fell to the ground with a plop. She quickly pulled out her book, turned on her heel, and began walking through the crowd back to her corner. Most people parted for her and she didn't have any trouble. Then she ran right into what felt like a brick wall and dropped her book. 

"Shit! My bad. Sorry." She went to pick up her book but a pale hand reached for it first. The hand held the book out to her. 

"It's nothing to worry about little flower." She looked up to see a pale face smiling at her with a sinister grin. She was off put but didn't show it. 

"Thank you sir." She said quickly.

"You may call me Hisoka. And you are?" He never once stopped staring at her eyes.

"Hisoka. Thank you. I'm Mishina. It's a pleasure to meet you but I'm gonna get back to my book." She began to walk away and felt those eyes burning her the whole time. 

By the time she sat down and read a few pages the last three applicants came in. A boy, a man that looked like he was 30, and a very feminine individual that she wasn't quite sure of. They all looked confused but the kid seemed happy at the same time. 

She looked at all the contestants and noticed that the crowd has grown substantially since she arrived. Her eyes returned to her book when a scream resounded through the tunnel. Her head snapped up but she couldn't see anything through the thick crowd of people. She got up and tried to see what was going on but she still couldn't due to how tall everyone was. She closed her book, put it in her bag, and pushed her way through the crowd. It wasn't hard with her strength but people weren't happy. It didn't take long for her to reach the inside of the circle and see a guy slowly disintegrate into flowers. She was mesmerized but horrified at the same time. The cause of the disintegration was the very man she ran into a few minutes earlier. Hikosa was smiling and seemed to enjoy the other man's screams. She was about to turn away when she felt the bloodlust pouring out of Hisoka. She stared at him in awe but also felt the strong urge to flee. Mishina backed out of the crowd and as soon as she got to her corner the giant door on the opposite side of the tunnel began to grind open. It took about 30 seconds to fully open and when it did a lengthy man with lavender hair and what appeared to be no mouth below his mustache was revealed. 

"Welcome to the Hunter Exams everyone. If you could please follow me I will escort you to your next phase." He began to walk out of the room and everyone followed him. Mishina was one of the last people in the crowd. She quickly put her blue and purple hair into a bun and began after everyone. 

The instructor started out at a fast walk but quickly his pace evolved into a fast jog. She was behind but that was slowly changing as a lot of the applicants began to fall behind. Without changing her pace she was in the middle of the crowd and right next to a young boy who was on a skateboard. She looked at him and he met her eyes. 

"What?" He said, bored. 

"I never thought of that, using a skateboard." Another guy, the one that looked thirty, looked over at the kid as well. 

"That has to be cheating! This is an endurance test, not a skating race!" 

"It's not cheating Leorio." The little boy that came in with the man said. "The instructor never said this was an endurance test."

"You agree with him Gon?" Leorio said with a bit of disappointment. 

"I don't really care either way." He looked forward and kept running. The little boy next to him on the skateboard jumped off and caught the board under his arm. 

"I think I'll run from here." He looked at Gon. "I'm Killua." It didn't take long for the two boys to become friends and take off ahead of the rest of the crowd. Leorio on the other hand was severely slacking. 

Mishina began to fall back when she noticed that he had fallen. She debated for a few minutes whether or not to get him back up. She conceded to her conscious and ran back to make sure he was ok.

She saw that he was sweaty and almost on the brink of passing out.

"Leorio, right? Get up. You seem like you really want to be a hunter and you honor the rules. You need to see this through. How bad would it be if you got kicked out on the first phase of all things." She nudged him with her foot. 

"Piss off. Just let me fail in peace." He grumbled. 

"If that's what you want. But you better hurry up and get on your feet if you do want to continue. The crowd is way ahead." She began to sprint away when she heard him grunt and get to his feet. She smiled at how determined he suddenly was to make it to the end. 

It didn't take long for her to reach the crowd again and secure her place in the middle. People were still dropping like flies but she was barely winded. Her main issue at this point was boredom and it was attacking with a vengeance. She decided that now would be the right time to bring out her phone for music. She quickly swung her booksack off her shoulder and rummaged around. It took a few seconds to find her cell and earbuds but when she did she zipped her bag back up and popped the buds in. She scrolled through her music for a second, trying to determine what she wanted to listen to. Finally she settled on one and pressed play. She tried to match the beat with her footsteps and after a few seconds she was pacing herself better than before. This pace however caused her to quickly end up in front, right next to a young man that was bald. He noticed her in the front and tried to speak to her, not knowing she had on headphones. She took one out to listen to him. 

"My name is Hanzo." He said cheerfully. 

"Mishina." 

"Nice to meet you. So what made you suddenly come to the front?" 

"Boredom, rush, wanting to finish ASAP." 

"That's understandable." He left off with that and she put her earbuds back in.

She noticed eyes boring into her back and turned to see who it was. She was met with the beautiful amber eyes of Hisoka. He smiled at her but never took his eyes off. She quickly turned to the front and continued to run. After a few hours of running and quite a few song switches, she finally reached a bunch of stairs and the entire crowd began to ascend. The two boys, Gon and Killua, were in front at this point and she was not far behind. From what she could tell it would be another few hours of climbing before they reach a stop. It was rather easy, all things considered. She realized that many more people had dropped out but there were still a lot left. Leorio was back in and he was talking to the blond person that he came in with. Hanzo was still running by her and keeping the same pace. The jester, Hisoka, was running still but now his eyes were closed and not fixed on her. And by some miracle, Tonpa is in the running, but she just noticed him. He was wheezing but surprisingly determined. She stopped focusing on everyone else and by the time she focused on the tunnel ahead she noticed a light. She was surprised at how fast the climb went. The two boys noticed at the same time and began to race each other to the finish. She had a burst of energy too and began to sprint as well. Her short hair was sticking to her head with sweat but the light rejuvenated her energy. She passed the boys that were running and heard their gasps behind her as soon as she reached the door. She took out her headphones and jumped in the air. 

"Haha, finally! Thank god it doesn't smell like ass out here." She stretched a bit and turned to see the boys and the instructor behind her. 

"How did you beat us?" Gon said in awe and slight disappointment. 

"Yea how did an old lady do better than us?" She was offended by Killua's comment and turned red. 

"I'm only 16!" She turned away from them indignantly. Other applicants began to come out the door when Gon walked up to her and tapped her. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad miss." Her attitude changed when she saw his face. 

"Don't worry about it ok. And call me Mishina." She smiled. "You got the miss part right though." Gon smiled at her and went back to Killua. They began bickering over who owed who lunch. 

"Mishina," Gon looked back to her, "who came through the gate first?" She considered a second. 

"I honestly think you both came out at the same time." The boys glared at one another and Gon finally spoke up.

"Then I guess I have to buy you lunch and you have to buy me lunch." He smiled at Killua's frown. 

"That doesn't even make sense!" 

She noticed that the number had dwindled quite a bit from the original 405 applicants, but the crowd was still bigger than she thought. Everyone she met in the beginning made it through. Leorio, his blond friend, Gon, Killua, Hanzo, and unsurprisingly Hisoka. She was rather disappointed when she realized that Tonpa made it to this point, but she could avoid him easily.

"Welcome to phase 1.5 of the Hunter Exams. We will continue our run; however now we will be in a much more dangerous area. This is this Milsy Wetlands, or better known as Swindlers Swamp."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is where Hisoka begins to get creepy. I had fun writing this chapter, but it was also new to me. Please enjoy!!

Everyone began to murmur amongst themselves to the neighbors that they didn't know. Everyone that Mishina had met up to this point just narrowed their eyes or, in Hisoka's case, smiled.   
"Many of you may be seriously injured or killed here. Don't believe anything you see or hear. Keep me in sight at all times or you risk getting lost, hurt, or killed. Now please, if you would follow me." He turned to walk away when a man comes out of the woods looking beaten, battered, and bloody.   
"Don't let them fool you. Don't fall for it, he's lying to you! He's an imposter! He isn't the proctor! I'm the real exam proctor!" He threw forward a body of what looked to be a monkey and also what appeared to be Satotz. Everyone began to murmur again but the tension in the air grew much thicker with each word. The man began to explain how Satotz was really an ape and he was trying to fool us all. He even went into detail about how thin their bones are.   
"That would explain how he runs." One person said.   
"Fucking idiots." Mishina whispered under her breath. She was hoping it went unnoticed but she once again felt eyes digging into her skin. She turned around and once again saw his gems of amber peering back at her. She was the one to break the contact again. Her cheeks started to warm from embarrassment.   
Why is he so damned focused on me?  
She mentally shook her head and looked back to the man and the Satotz lookalike. She could tell he wasn't the proctor. He wasn't even a hunter, poor soul was already dead. She looked to the real Satotz and his face was impassive. Next thing she knew six small objects launched from behind her, three at Satotz and three at the fake. The real proctor caught what appeared to be thes card easily, the other man soon became a pincushion for the cards and fell down dead. The "dead" monkey thing ran away in fear not a second later. Mishina turned to look at Hisoka only to find him shuffling his cards calmly with his eyes closed.   
"I see. So you're the real examiner." Hisoka looked at Satotz. "Hunters are chosen to oversee the exams without pay. Any hunter, any true hunter, would have been able to block that attack with ease."   
"You are very correct; however should you attack me again for any reason, I will not hesitate to turn you in for turning against an examiner." Satotz turned around.   
"Why, of course." The honey coated words couldn't be more fake.   
"Everyone follow me please." The proctor took off once again and everyone followed suit, most looked more than a little shaken.   
Mishina waited for all of them to be relatively far away before she walked to the dead body. The cards sticking out of him caught her eye earlier and she decided to pick them up. It wasn't hard to pull all three out. An ace of spades, four of clubs, and a queen of hearts. She wiped the blood that was on the cards onto the hem of the dead man's shirt and began to run after the others.   
It didn't take long to catch up. The dense fog wasn't much of an issue for her sense of hearing. The bulk of the crowd had some really loud footsteps. It was odd however that when she did catch up the crowd had stopped. They were all looking at a bunch of big strawberries and one person even made a move to pick one. Unfortunately for them the strawberries weren't strawberries as much as they were traps. The man got eaten by what appeared to be a giant turtle as soon as he touched the strawberry. Mass hysteria began as the giant snapped up one person after the next. The turtle began to chase the bulk and many didn't last long.  
Once people started running Mishina got caught in the fray. She was pushed with everyone else but kept trying to run the opposite way.  
I know damn well this thing isn't focused on me. And I also know that if it is it doesn't have a 0° turn radius.   
She finally made it to the back and dashed under the giant's legs and turned to see it still chasing everyone else.   
"Thank god." She began to run once more to wherever she could go. The crowd wasn't a good idea because they're stupid, and being alone isn't a good idea either because it leaves to many chances to get tricked. She quickly began to think of what to do when she ran into a group of people in a circle.   
"What are people doing partying at a time like this?" She quickly turned and hid behind a tree to watch what was going on.   
"You don't belong in the hunter exams. You're a psycho, a savage. We already know you tried to kill an exam proctor once, we are gonna make sure it doesn't happen again." One of the guys in the circle said. Mishina tried to figure out who they were talking to but the honey like voice that came from the center answered her question.   
"So you all think that you can defeat me?" Hisoka let out a small laugh. "Well let's begin." Many of the men around him began to lunge, only to fall down seconds later on the ground dead. It was hard to tell what happened but Mishina knew that it was a single card that killed almost all these men in an instant. Surprisingly there were still three people left, the young person that came in with Gon and Leorio, Leorio himself, and another man that Mishina didn't jurecognize.   
"Kurapika, what should we do?" Leorio said with clear fear in his voice.   
"Run!" They all scattered in different directions and Hisoka just smiled.   
"Very smart move. One. Two. Three." He began to count and Mishina knew that some twisted game of hide and seek was about to begin. The jester made it to Five when Leorio came back out of the woods.  
"I can't run like a coward. I've already relied on others to get me this far, now I'm gonna help them." Leorio got into a fighting stance and ran at the Magician. The first and only hit that Leorio threw was dodged easily , but Hisoka still got hit.   
Out of nowhere Gon had came and hit Hisoka across the face with his fishing rod. Mishina gasped and Gon landed on his feet. Hisoka smiled and was instantly in front of Gon with his hand around his throat. Leorio didn't take kindly to this and rushed at Hisoka, only to get knocked out with a single punch.  
Gon is beginning to change colors now and Hisoka smiled. It was taking everything in Mishina not to attack, but something told her to be patient. Gon was almost blacked out when Hisoka let go. He leaned down into the kid's face and whispered something. The only words Mishina picked up were "passed" and "ripen" which was odd. Hisoka smiled at Gon's expression of pure fear and then stood up. It was in a blink, but Hisoka was behind Gon and he chopped the boy on the base of his neck. Gon fell forward and was clearly unconscious. Hisoka stood straight up and was still for a few moments.  
"Let's not forget about the little one in the forest. She needs to be tested as well." He faced where she was hiding and smirked. She felt fear begin to seep into her heard but quickly steadied herself and stood up from her crouch. She took a step forward and into the dim light of the foggy opening.   
"There you are." His honey coated words almost covered his sinister intentions. "I'm surprised you didn't come out sooner to help these two. Perhaps I was wrong and you don't care for them." He began to walk closer to her but she kept still. She could tell he fed on fear and he would give him none.   
"I do care. I just saw through your threats to them." He stopped in front of her and was dangerously close.   
"Is that so?" He leaned down and she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. "Do tell what gave it away." She looked to Gon and moved around Hisoka, ignoring him. She didn't make it a full step before she felt a sharp pain on the top of her head and she was being pulled back. "I don't take kindly to being ignored." She instinctively reached for his hand and tried to pry it off, only for his grip to tighten.   
"Go to Hell." She seethed. She heard his laughter behind her.   
"You have quite the spirit my little flower." He leaned down into her ear. "I like that."   
His words sent her into a panic and she bit her finger.   
"Blood Amp!" She smeared the blood in a line from her top lip to her chin and felt a rush of power go through her.   
"Oh? What's this?" Hisoka purred. He barely got the words out of his mouth before Mishina grabbed his hand with both of hers and broke it by squeezing. She forced on her Gyo and once his hand loosened she jumped away and searched him for any signs of Nen. She didn't notice anything but the expression of ecstasy on Hisoka's face.   
"You are so enticing!" He was in front of her in a flash and she was soon on the ground with his figure looming over. She was pretty tall at 5'8, but he was still at least 5 inches taller than she was. And her being on the ground really put into perspective just how tall he was. She was about to get back up to fight again when he quickly pinned her with both her hands over her head with one of his own.   
"Get the fuck off me!" She tried to buck him off but he was braced. Even with her Blood Amp she wasn't stronger than him.   
"That's not very nice, now is it?" He leaned down and was maybe two inches away from her face. "You are so sweet. A fruit that is much more interesting than those two." She was trying to practically shove her head into the ground in order to distance herself from him. "You must ripen. You must grow. You would be the perfect toy." He leaned in and bit her ear after that last word and she let a small squeak out. She was squirming more to get out of the situation she was in but this only seemed to make him more entertained. He took his focus off of her ear and looked at the blood streak on her chin. "I also must learn about this." Once he finished speaking he leaned down once more and placed his mouth on hers. It took her a minute to realize that he wasn't trying to kiss her, but clean the blood from her face. He slowly trailed his tongue from her lips to her chin and she couldn't help but keep her eyes closed the whole time.   
Finally he sat up and let her hands go. She began to wipe her face with her arm. He was watching the whole time in amusement and she eventually noticed the weight that was on her hips. She moved to push him off but he moved first.   
"Fuck you. Fuck this fantasy that you have of me being your toy. Fuck your idea that you can humiliate me. Fuck you!" She was pissed.   
Both figures were stationary except a light wind that blew Mishina's chopped blue hair like an ocean wave. She finally made a move only to be stopped much like Gon was. She felt a hard pressure at the base of her neck and fell. The last thing she remembered was Hisoka picking her up and her eyes fell to the words "in time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka's POV for the first bit. Don't worry. This is one of the few times I will put in a Hisoka POV that is this long.

Mishina woke up with her head rising and lowering with a rhythmic breathing and soothing sway. It made her remember the times that her cousin would bring her home after she would have a few to many drinks with him. She wasn't supposed to be drinking yet, but because it was the two of them, they never cared about age.  
"Look Evrit, I swear I wasn't drinking. I just fell asleep!" She still had her eyes closed when a soft but masculine voice reached her ears.   
"Oh my. It seems my little flower doesn't even know me." Mishina's eyes snapped open and she saw the face of the jester over her. She looked down and noticed that he was carrying her bridal style and still running. She tried to wiggle from his grasp when she noticed what was going on, fully prepared to have her nose smashed on the ground, but he only tightened his grip. She tried to move her hands as well but saw that they were restrained by nothing. She forced on Gyo and noticed that it was really pink aura that surrounded her hands and stuck them to her legs.   
"Do you like it? I call it Bungee Gum. It possesses the properties of both rubber and gum. I named it after a popular bubble gum that I was rather fond of as a child." He was no longer looking at her but was instead smiling with his eyes closed.   
"Put me down." She said simply.   
"I'm afraid not." He chimed.   
"And why not?"  
"I simply love the way your hair looks. It's like a small ocean on your head." He leaned down and smelled her head. "And it smells like a flower." He straightened up again and kept his eyes closed.   
"I don't care. Can you please let me down?" She began to get a bit agitated.   
"Why? It's not as if I'm hurting you." She sighed. She could tell he wasn't gonna listen. Maybe she could get some freedom then.   
"Fine. Can you at least let my hands go?" She tried to move them for extra effect.   
"Hmmm. I suppose so. Do you promise not to be a bad girl?" He finally looked at her.   
"Yea. Whatever. Just don't say it like that." She heard him chuckle and her hands were suddenly able to move again. She ran her hands through her hair and grimaced at how dirty it was. She couldn't wait for a shower. Hopefully they get a break soon because as much strength and stamina Mishina had, she did not like dirt. She would much rather be dressed in a flashy outfit than her basic tank and tights. She was imagining her next shower, the hot water on her skin, the soap cleansing the filth off of her, when Hisoka interrupted her thoughts.   
"You called me Evrit, correct? Who would that happen to be?" She looked up to see him peering into her eyes. She almost answered until she remembered who was asking. Instead she just shrugged her shoulders. Hisoka didn't let the gesture go and dug his nails into her thigh in response. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes but continued to keep her mouth shut. It didn't take long before he increased the pressure so much that his talons were embedded in her skin. She could feel the warm trickle of blood caressing her leg and she clenched her fists in response. Her pain tolerance was high, but when the jester began to move his fingers within the wound, she broke.  
"Stop! I'll tell you, just stop!" She felt relief when he finally removed his fingers and her thigh began to throb. "He was, no, is my cousin."   
"Was?"   
"He died a few months ago." Her face was falling with every word spoken.   
"How?"  
She began to tear up, but fought it back. She wasn't gonna show any more weakness to this ass.   
"Does it matter? He's dead, I'm not. That's all that's important." She silently cursed herself at the outburst but quickly shrugged it off. She could once again feel Hisoka's eyes and looked in the direction they were walking and noticed a crowd.  
"Hmm, it appears we made it to the finish in time. I do hope the boy and his friend do as well." He sat her down. "You're very welcome."   
"I didn't ask for your help. You creepy bastard." She walked away from him and sat under a tree. She knew that there was more time for applicants to arrive, but the number has declined significantly from what she can tell.  
She made a quick decision to take a nap while the others arrived. She trusted that someone would wake her up when the next phase began, if she didn't wake up herself.   
She bit her finger and drew a blood smear on her other hand.   
"Blood Container." She reached into thin air and fumbled around a bit before grabbing a pillow from nowhere. Many eyes were on her as she put it on the ground a layed down. I'd didn't take long for her to pass out after she closed her eyes. 

***  
She was an enigma to him. Her hair was as blue as the ocean, and her eyes were as golden as the sun. Her power was captivating, and he couldn’t wait for her to grow.   
She was unremarkable at first, just a little mouse hiding in the corner from all the big, “strong” men. It wasn’t until she lashed out at that obnoxious idiot that he realized that she may be more. Her Nen didn’t fully come through, even when she enhanced her strength. That caught him by surprise. This little mouse already knew how to utilize her Nen. But that surprise wasn’t nearly as important as the surprise that accompanied the intense bloodlust that he felt coming from her for an instant before she reeled herself in. The exact moment that she grappled onto the man in front of her, it was as if her mind shifted into the frame of a beast. Hisoka knew instantly that she was more than she seemed. Once the man finally went down and she realized what was going on he saw the regret on her face. And it was delicious. The only thing that made that moment better for him was her bumping into him. He got a peek into her true power when he touched her and it was incredible. The girl was visibly shaken at what just occurred but he paid it no mind.   
Once she sat back down and dived back into her book he felt his own bloodlust welling up. He needed a release. Thankfully it came not soon after in the form of a very cocky and unsuspecting applicant who bumped into him carelessly. He saw the opportunity and took the man’s arms off with ease. He relished in the screams and wanted to do more. He was about to when he felt a small presence behind him. The very same presence that he was thinking about moments prior. He decided to halt his release in order to not scare his new little flower. He turned around and saw that she was walking away from the commotion, not very interested. She was very peculiar.  
When the first part of the exam began he was surprised at how easy it was appearing. At this rate it wouldn’t be fun at all and he would never get a chance to play with his new toy.   
He noticed that she stopped at one point and he was slightly disappointed that she gave up that easily. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt her aura catch up again, along with the man in a suit. He learned a great deal from this single action. It wasn't long after that he felt her pass many of the applicants, including himself, and settle at the front. He watched her for a while. Her movements were graceful, her posture was oddly refined, her body was perfectly filled out. When she began to talk to the ninja next to her he felt a pang of jealousy. However it didn't last long, much like their conversation. She then put her headphones on and began to run in a perfect, yet soundless, rhythm. After a few hours of running, and a shift to stairs, he noticed that she began to speed up. He opened his eyes and noticed that the end of the tunnel was close. A spark of excitement formed in his chest. Maybe he could finally play with her. Once he reached the exit, he saw her talking to two boys. It was the first time he noticed them. He began to examine them and felt their raw, unrefined power that was lingering under their smiles. The spark of excitement the was forming turned into an inferno of arousal. So much power between these three. So young. So much room to grow. His mind began to venture, but before it got to far the exam proctor began to speak. He was rambling on about how dangerous the next part was. Suddenly a panic spread over the crowd of applicants when a man appeared saying how the proctor was a fake. Hisoka couldn't care less who the real one was he just wanted to finish this tedious running. He was about to say something when he heard a soft voice behind him.   
"Fucking idiots."  
He smiled and looked to his little flower. She must have felt his gaze because she met his eyes and her face flushed. She quickly turned away and he smirked. She was so delightful to watch. He looked away from her and looked to the two "examiners". He was tired of the murmurs of the crowd so he decided to end the argument. With ease he flicked two sharpened cards at the "examiners" and only one found its mark. The other was caught with ease. Everyone went quiet and after a warning from the real proctor, the next part of the test began.   
More running.   
Not even an hour in and Hisoka could hear screams resounding throughout the marsh. It was like music to him. The sound calmed him. It also made him crave more. Luck seemed to be on his side once again however when he heard multiple footfalls behind him. He smiled and stopped only for the sources to make a circle around him. They looked angry, bloodthirsty, ready to die. It wasn't a surprise that the first thing that came from their mouths were threats that couldn't be backed. He was amused that these ants thought they could hurt him. He welcomed them to try. Like children, they lunged with his taunt. And they all fell with it too. A single card to kill all these men. He looked to the three the was near the tree line. They began to whisper amongst themselves when they took off. In three different directions. It was a smart move, but futile. Hisoka began to count when the man in the suit came back raving about cowardice. He made an attempt to attack but didn't even get close to his mark. But something did. Something hit the jester and took him by surprise. That something won't get another chance. Hisoka turned to see one of his other interests standing with a face of fury. The little boy was about to make a move but Hisoka was there first. His hand was wrapped firmly around the child's throat. The other man ran at the jester, to his annoyance, only to be smacked away like a fly. At this point the boy was beginning to slow down and even change color. That's when Hisoka felt a trickle of pure bloodlust coming from the forest behind him. The same bloodlust that he felt for an instant some hours prior. He smiled and dropped the boy.   
"Congratulations. You pass my test! Become a good hunter, and ripen into a sweet fruit, ok?" Hisoka smiles at the boy, but was met with pure fear. Hisoka wanted to bathe in that fear, savor it. He stood up but kept his eyes on the child in front of him. When he finally remembered the more delicious fruit in the forest he knocked the boy out. No need for him to intervene with the next show.   
Hisoka looked to the sky and noticed that the bloodlust that was barely there isn't anymore.   
"Let's not forget about the little one in the forest. She needs to be tested as well." He slowly turned and faced her position. It didn't take long for her to come out. The look of sheer resistance on her face made him almost shiver. "There you are. I'm surprised you didn't come out sooner to help these two. Perhaps I was wrong and you don't care for them." He began to take steps towards her. He wanted to see how far he could get before fear flooded her.   
"I do care. I just saw through your threats to them." He was almost toe to toe with her and she hasn't flinched. He began to feel a sense of euphoria flow through him. She would be so fun to break.   
"Is that so?" He leaned down near her face and he could smell her. She smelled like jasmine, sweet and soft. He was tempted to reach for her. "Do tell what gave it away." She finally broke eye contact and looked to the boy that was unconscious on the ground. Instead of answering his question she moved around him and started to the boy. Hisoka quickly reached his hand out and grabbed onto her hair. It was soft and thick. "I don't take kindly to being ignored." She tried to remove his hand, but he had other plans. He leaned in and smelled her hair. It was a different scent, more like lavender than jasmine.  
"Go to hell." She growled. He laughed.   
"You have quite the spirit my little flower." He moved his head from near her hair to near her ear. "I like that." He noticed that she began to panic and bit her finger. His curiosity piqued.   
"Blood Amp!" He tilted his head and saw that she smeared the blood from her top lip to her chin.   
"Oh? What's this?" Suddenly she grabbed his hand and broke it. Pain roared through his arm and he almost grimaced. His pain soon turned to pleasure, which then turned to arousal. She jumped away from him and was searching his entire body for traces of Nen. "You are so enticing!" He flashed in front of her, excited to get his hands on her once again. He knocked her feet out from under her and she was on the ground in an instant. She stared for a moment before trying to get back up. He was on top of her and had her hands above her head before she could get a single foot underneath herself.   
"Get the fuck off me!" She screamed and tried to buck him off. Thankfully he was braced because that enhancement power she has made her like a small bull.   
"That's not very nice, now is it?" He saw how hard she was fighting to keep the fear off her face. Her look of defiance, hatred, and panic almost made him moan. He could feel himself grow and was surprised she didn't. He leaned down about an inch from her face. "You are so sweet. A fruit that is much more interesting than those two. You must ripen. You must grow. You would be the perfect toy." He leaned in closer and bit her ear. He heard a squeak come from her and again he almost let out a moan. He saw a pearl of blood well up and licked it off. She tasted like nothing he has known before. Sweet with a hint of spice. How someone could be so different was beyond him. He finally leaned back up and looked at the blood that was on her chin. He wanted to taste more. "I must also learn about this." He leaned down and began to clean the almost dry blood from her lips. He realized her eyes were closed and couldn't help but smile at her true innocence. When he finally sat up he saw her slowly open her eyes and wipe her face vigorously. It was as if she thought she could make the memory go away if she wiped hard enough. Once she noticed him again she was about to push him off but he hopped back first.   
"Fuck you. Fuck this fantasy that you have of me being your toy. Fuck your idea that you can humiliate me. Fuck you!" She stood up and just watched him for a moment. He loved the way her hair looked like an ocean wave in the breeze, and how brightly her eyes shined with hate. She lunged for him only to be stopped at the base of her neck. She fell to the ground and Hisoka wanted nothing more than to fight her and kill.   
"In time." He scooped her up in his arms and saw that something fell from her pocket. It looked to be a locket. Hisoka put the girl down and picked it up and opened it. Two figures were inside. A young girl with long, blue hair, and a young man with shoulder length, blond hair. The names Mishina and Evrit carved into the bottom. "So my flower is Mishina."  
"I've reached the end. You may want to hurry if you want to finish." A voice came from his pocket. He took out a walkie talkie.   
"I will have no issues. Besides I was just having a bit of fun."   
"Finish up your fun and hurry up."  
"Yes. Yes."   
Hisoka put the locket in Mishina's pocket and returned his walkie talkie to his own. He scooped the girl up once again and made his way to the finish.


	4. Chapter 4

She must have been asleep for no longer than an hour when she felt a sudden weight land on her stomach. She opened her eyes, sat up, headbutted a little green clad figure, and almost puked.   
"What the hell!" She looked at Gon and he smiled at her. "Oh it's just you." She sat there looking at him for a second and then remembered what happened a little while ago. "It's you!" She gave him a hug. "I'm so glad you made it."   
"I'm glad that you made it too." He pulled back. "You fought him, didn't you?" She knew who he meant and nodded. "Are you ok?" She nodded again.   
"How did you know?" She asked him. She thought he was knocked out during the fight.   
"I smelled you after you left. I caught your scent mixed with his." Ge got off of her and stood up. They both noticed Killua walking to them.   
"You guys look rough." He stated.   
"Thanks captain obvious." Mishina smirked at him. She had no doubt he would make it. She could sense his power easily. She was just afraid that what was lurking beneath that cool exterior would cause him to lose himself. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and a bored look on his face.   
“Gon, come on the next phase is probably gonna start soon.” He looked to Mishina. “You should come too, wouldn’t want you to be left behind.” He had a small smirk bloom on his face, and he turned away. She stood up and felt a horrid ache on her leg where she was wounded. She silently prayed that it wouldn’t get infected and made her way to the gate. She was acutely aware of the jester that was seemingly resting by a tree. The power that emanated from him in such a passive state was astounding and almost intimidating. By the time she reached the gate, the exam proctor began to call people over to listen to what he had to say. She was vaguely aware of his rambling and how the second phase was beyond the gate. She caught bits and pieces when a large rumbling began. The large gate opened and on the other side of the threshold was a large man and a very attractive woman with wild hair. They were a very unlikely pair.  
“Welcome to phase two! We will be your exam proctors. My name is Menchi and this is Buhara, we are both gourmet hunters.” She smiled at all the examinees but it wasn’t a friendly smile. It was very menacing and ominous, as if she knew something very important that would bite them in the ass later.   
Menchi began to tell the examinees the details of what they were doing. It was a relatively simple task. Almost too simple honestly. It seems she wasn't the only one who wasn't satisfied with this new challenge. One guy said something about the task being a waste of time and gourmet hunting being a waste of effort and she began to notice Menchi getting a bit heated. Mishina wanted to tell the guy to shut up but she didn't want to call unnecessary attention to herself once again. Menchi finally went off on the guy and began to describe the importance of gourmet hunting. Mishina rolled her eyes and waited for the woman to calm down.  
After about a solid five minutes Menchi seemed to calm down and went into more detail about the task they were given. Go into the forest, kill a pig, and cook it in any way that they deem necessary. They would be given a wide array of ingredients and put to work cooking a meal that incorporates pork. The group was finally set free in the woods and Mishina kept by Killua, Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika the whole time.   
"So Mishina, why do you want to be a hunter." The question came from Kurapika after a few minutes of silence. Mishina wasn't sure how to answer. Should she tell the truth? Should she make up a lie? Would they think she's dumb for her lack of reason? She decided to tell the truth, despite having absolutely no meaning behind it.   
"Well, see," she hesitated, "I don't have a good reason like most of you. I just heard that there was a hunter exam to test physical capabilities and that it would give me a hunter's license which is almost all powerful when it comes to entering bars and clubs. They can't keep me out due to age if I have my lisen." Leorio began to laugh. It didn't help her timidity.   
"Look it's not worse than Killua's reason. He's just here for fun." Killua looked indignant.   
"Hey! My reason isn't bad! Sorry I don't have some extravagant dream like you chumps." He crossed his arms.   
"I'm just happy we all decided to follow what we wanted at the same time. That way we could meet!" Gon had his big innocent smile on his face. Mishina couldn't help but put an arm around his shoulders and pull him close to her.   
"You're so sweet Gon." She was about to remove her arm from around him when she felt her leg give out underneath her. She began to slide down a hill, taking Gon with her. It wasn't a second later that the others slid down behind them.   
"Are you guys o-" Leorio spoke but Mishina cut him off with a finger. Her and Gon both looked to the distance and saw an abundance of pigs that were the size of trucks. One of them happened to look their way and began to scratch the ground with its foot.  
"Oh fuck." Mishina said quietly. All of them got up and began to run. A huge rumbling followed them. It wasn't long before they came upon the bulk of the examinees with confused looks on their faces. They first saw a small group of pale faces running their way then a herd of at least 40 monsters following suit. All of them dropped what they were doing and began to run. Mishina knew running wasn't gonna solve any problems and decided to slow the herd. She turned and bit her freshly scabbed thumb. She smeared the blood from her upper lip to her chin.   
"Blood Amp!" She felt the power flow through her and cocked back her fist. She picked the most obvious target, the nose, and let her fist fly. She felt like she punched a titanium wall, and only managed to make the pig skid back a few meters.   
"How the hell?" She muttered to herself when she saw Killua and Gon attack a pig each themselves. They had the same results she had and they looked just as confused as she was. The pig she hit had recovered from the hit she landed and was charging at her once again. She was trying to figure out what to do and quickly jumped on the pigs back. The beast didn't like this and began to buck. She tried to hold on to whatever she could but couldn't find anything. The pig continued its dance and Mishina was flailing. The pig must have moved the wrong way because after a sharp spin and another buck Mishina flew forward and her head collided with the pig's and made her see stars. She fell off the pig and heard a loud plop next to her.   
"Mishina! You did it. You killed it! Its head is its weak spot!" Gon shouted to her.   
"Yea, yea." She sat there holding her head and trying to regain her senses. "That shit hurt." She barely registered the ongoing noises of pigs dying around her and when she was finally able to stand up she looked around to a huge graveyard of giant pigs.   
"Wow." She shook her head and picked hers up. "Let's get back. I need to see what ingredients we're given." She saw her whole group holding giant pigs and nodding in affirmation. They all began to walk back, each dropping their pig every once in a while to get a better grasp on it. It didn't take long to get back to the site for cooking. It looked like a few people were already back, but for the most part the place was empty. She plopped her pig down by a cooking station that was close to the judges. She needed to see what other people present before she goes up. She wanted to see her competition. From what she could see so far no one was even skinning their pigs and just shoved a stick through it and put it on a fire. She smirked to herself and began to examine her ingredients. She knew how to cook because of how she grew up.  
It was always her and Evrit trying to live by themselves. Neither one of them were adults so they had problems running from the police. They finally found an abandoned shack on the outskirts of Yorknew City. It was out of the public but close enough for Evrit to walk to a job, and he was 16 so he was old enough to be employed. He didn't have to do much looking to find a place to hire him. And it was just shady enough to not care about his age when it came to his hours, but pay him fairly. Evrit's first job would keep him away from home for up to sixteen hours everyday, leaving Mishina to pick up the slack when it came to cooking and cleaning. She used all the time she had by herself to make sure Evrit would be comfortable when he got home. She made sure the house was spotless, kept herself unseen during the day, and learned how to cook the best meals she could with the limited ingredients she had. That was how she knew she could pass this part of the exam.   
"What to start with?" She looked over everything and found that she had everything she would need to make any dish imaginable. She was shocked at how far the proctors went to ensure people could make something original. She grabbed eight habanero chilies, one stick of cinnamon, three garlic cloves, and three sprigs of thyme. She then found some bottles of vodka, maple syrup, vinegar, and olive oil. Once she had her stuff together she got to skinning her pig. She cut off four half inch thick pork shoulder steaks and began to season her meat. She mixed the peppers in a bowl with the vodka to dampen the spice. She put some olive oil in a pan and let it heat then added her pork, thyme, and cinnamon. After letting the pork sit on each side until brown, it was removed. She took out the thyme but left the cinnamon. Next was the peppers. After all the vodka was strained out she added them, garlic, orange zest, and more thyme to the pan. After it simmered for a bit the syrup and vinegar was added and continuously cooked until it was a thick syrup. She noticed no one had passed including Kurapika who actually put effort into his meal so she was getting a bit nervous. She poured a nice layer of the spicy syrup onto the pork steaks and saw that they were done. The smell began to draw eyes and she was amazed at how well her dish turned out. She picked up her plate and began to make her way to the proctors with a butterfly in her stomach. She sat the plate down and looked them in the eyes.   
"Maple Habanero Glazed Pork Steaks. I've been making these for a few years now and it's one of my favorite dishes with pork. I love the spice and the sweetness. It's incredible how two seemingly opposite flavors can mix so well." She smiled and Menchi did as well.   
"You certainly know how to express your love for food. Let's see how you execute it." She let Buhara have the first bite and he scarfed an entire steak down in one bite. He seemed satisfied but that was no indication to Mishina due to his acceptance of all foods.  
"Was it good? It was my own recipe!" She clasped her hands and put on a fake smile to hide her fear of the next judge.   
"I loved it. It was delicious!" He smiled but his response gave her no indication of how everything will go down with Menchi.   
"We will see about that. Hopefully you are better than the rest of these ignorant leeches. They wouldn't know flavor if it punched them in the face." She looked at the plate and smirked. "It smells good, but let's see the taste." She picked up the fork and knife and cut through the tender meat with ease. "Tender." She cut her chunk off and put it in her mouth apprehensively. "Sweet, spicy, and salty all at the same time. The blend of spices is nice." She cut another bite off, to Mishina's delight. "The sauce is an incredible consistency." She looked to Mishina and smiled.   
"I do have one concern." Mishina's heart fell to her gut. Menchi pulled a blue hair from her plate with a fork and her smile turned into a frown. "Number one rule of cooking is maintaining hygiene. I'm sorry but you fail as well." Mishina's face reddened and she began to shake.  
"You're gonna fail me… for a hair? You have judged everyone else based on flavor, but I get judged for a hair?"   
"Like I said, hygiene is just as important, if not more so, than flavor."  
"It wasn't even in the food!" Mishina was yelling and clearly calling attention to herself but she didn't care. "You're just throwing a tantrum because someone dissed your profession. Don't take that shit out on the rest of us! How old are you Menchi? Twelve?" Menchi stood up and was at least three inches taller than Mishina the intimidation factor was the same though.   
"Listen here, girl, I'm at least twice your age. You have no idea why I failed you, no idea of my value of food, no idea of how bad you're gonna fail in life with that attitude."  
"I'm not gonna fail nearly as bad as a hunter who wasn't good enough for any job other than glorified lunch lady." Mishina smirked. Menchi raised her hand, poised to strike Mishina when a voice penetrated the tense air.   
"Don't you think it's a bit unfair to eliminate all of the examinees before the third phase of the exam Menchi?" Said a man who looked rather peculiar. He had no hair on his head other than a ponytail, and more hair on his face than what was on his head. He had earlobes that reached the bottom of his face and eyes that seemed sharper than they put on.   
"Chairman!" Everyone's eyes snapped open when they realized who was among them. Mishina turned red when she realized that he probably heard the whole ordeal. Not only that, but everyone's eyes were on either him or her. Menchi walked forward and was almost as shaken as Mishina.   
"Sir, I am sorry; however this year's examinees have no respect for their superiors. They have done nothing but insult my profession and passion." Mishina was amazed at how indignant she looked even though she was nervous.  
"My dear Menchi, perhaps you are reading into many of their efforts too hard. I believe they are only doing as you asked of them." Menchi turned red.   
"But sir…"   
"Perhaps we should have another phase two. With a bit more success rate." He smiled at her. And she looked defeated.   
"Yes sir, of course." She turned to the examinees. "Since none of you were able to please me, we will try something different. We are going to Split Mountain." Many of the participants began to mutter at this but Mishina just raised one eyebrow.   
"And do what?" Menchi turned to the girl and fury appeared on her face.   
"You're going to jump. You are going to fall. You may even die." Menchi smirked. "Your next task is to jump into Split Mountain and come out with a Spider Eagle egg." She began to walk off and many people began to follow.  
Mishina wasn't excited to jump, and was less excited to see a Spider Eagle. She became lost in thought about what a Spider Eagle would look like, if they were dangerous, and if they were possibly venomous. It wasn't long before she ran into someone's back and looked to find herself in a very dry area that was a complete contrast to the lush forest they were by earlier. She ignored the sound of some guy telling her off and decided to walk to the pit that spanned before her. It was deep and filled with webs that had egg sacks littered in them. She wasn't sure to be disgusted or amazed.   
"Your task is to jump down there, get an egg, and find some way to get back up. Any way is fine. Be aware that if you fall, there is no way to save you." She turned and waved to the examinees. "Good luck."   
Mishina felt a small draft come up from the canyon and felt it slowly get stronger. She instantly knew that the draft would be her best way to get the egg so before it got too strong she jumped into the canyon despite the screams that followed her. It wasn't a long drop to the eggs so she quickly claimed one and held on for dear life until she was lifted. A second later she saw another figure jump and try to get an egg only to miss. It wasn't long before the draft got strong enough to lift her. She plucked her egg off and felt the wind take her up. She had to focus on keeping her shirt down, holding the egg, and how to land when she reached a good height to get back on the ground. Her foot touched and she was instantly relieved to be on solid ground. She had multiple eyes on her once again, and she felt the eyes the hated most bore into her with curiosity. She resisted the urge to shiver and made her way to Menchi.   
"I did it! What do I do now?" She was so filled with relief that she forgot her hate of the woman in front of her.   
"Boil it." Was all she said before walking away in distaste. Mishina scowled and looked over to an area that must have been set up when they got here. It was a cluster of pots that were large enough to put a whole person in. She walked over and saw that they were already filled with water. She dropped her egg in and set the flame to medium. By the time the water began to boil she saw that Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio had just came out of the canyon. They all had an egg in hand and were talking among themselves. She smiled and looked back to her por only to see a figure looking over.  
"You act as if you are an expert in all the fields tested." Hisoka was smiling at her, once again to close for comfort. "You will be fun to watch grow Mishina." He walked away to a pot and she saw that it was already steaming. Her heart dropped when he said her name and she didn't know when he finished, but it wasn't long after her, that was clear. She shook her head and looked at her egg to see that it was finished. She turned off the heat and removed the egg with a large ladle. She brought the egg to Buhara and he told her she passed as soon as she got the egg, but her reward was to eat the egg.   
"How could this egg be any better than a normal one?" She cracked it open on a rock and took a bite of it. She was instantly filled with awe and euphoria. The egg tasted like nothing she's had before. It was the embodiment of a beautiful spring day.   
"If you are done with your task, and have talked to Buhara or myself, please report to the airship for further instruction." Menchi yelled. Mishina, Hisoka, and Gittarackur began to make their way to the ship. Mishina walked slowly as to not have to deal with either of the other two. When she finally stepped foot on the ship, egg still in hand, she was blown away by the decor, art, and food that was scattered around the room. She was excited to get her hands on it, but was even more excited when the little bean man that she met earlier spoke.   
"Welcome to the Selection Committee's airship. Here we will have an intermission between the 2nd phase and the 3rd phase. Please remain in this room until further instruction."


End file.
